Grâce à elle
by Shyroo
Summary: Mathieu fait la rencontre d'une FanGirl qui va lui faire rérencontrer quelqu'un qu'il va découvrir de nouveau et d'une autre façon. Matoine ! Ou pas ? En plusieurs chapitres.
1. Cascade de feu

**Les pensées des personnages sont en italique ! Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas. Roxanne si.**

Mathieu éclata de rire, vraiment ses FanGirls en avaient de l'imagination. Toutes ces Matoines l'intriguaient mais il n'osait regarder ces histoires un peu trop poussées selon lui. Par contre il adorait qu'on lui fasse des FanArts. C'était pour lui dès qu'il en recevait une victoire personnelle qui méritait bien sa petite bière !  
 **Tweet de Mitumita :**  
 **Mahieu_Sommet, moi MrAntoineDaniel, suis tout à toi ! *-***  
Le nain regarda la photo : un dessin de lui et Antoine. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il s'y connaissait assez pour savoir que ce dessin était un Yaoi assez...érotique. Il l'ignora. Seulement Antoine n'était pas de cet avis et retweeta en disant :  
 **Tu lis dans mes pensées Mitumita !**  
Mathieu referma avec colère son ordinateur, il détestait quand son meilleur ami se prêtait ainsi au jeu des FanGirls.  
Il enfila son veston en cuir, sortit à l'air frais, cigarette en main, vers le dernier bar.  
Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit que au dernier moment les bottines bleues nuits.  
Le choc fut imminent.  
La personne d'en face gémit en se confondant en excuses. Mathieu leva les yeux pour faire face a une cascade de feu il ne voyait pas les yeux... IL se sentit voler loin très loin...  
Sans réfléchir il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la releva avec délicatesse. Il les vit alors enfin. Des yeux verts électriques. Un nez aquilin, de légères taches de rousseurs... Et des cheveux roux foncés comme il n'en avait jamais vu. En quelques instant il regretta toutes ses affreuses blagues sur les roux.  
 __Quel est ce sentiment ?__  
-Je suis vraiment désolée...  
-Ce...Ce n'est rien tu sais !  
Elle leva la tête et fut surprise de constater que l'homme en face d'elle faisait sa taille, elle croisa le regard de celui d'en face.. Et écarquilla les yeux... Et le fuya du regard en rougissant.  
-Je te paye un verre ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur  
-Tu me dois bien ça !"  
Ils rigolèrent et se mirent en route vers le dernier bar. Le trajet fut silencieux...  
EN arrivant Mathieu la prévint qu'il était là pour un rendez-vous avec un bon ami a lui. Elle en dit rien, et hocha la tête. Elle sourit à Mathieu sincèrement ce qui lui fit plaisir.  
"MATH' ! cria une voix, Je suis ici !  
L'intéressé tira la rouquine par le poignet et l'amena jusqu'à la voix :  
"Alors, commença Mathieu, Toinou' je te présente heuuu...  
-Ro...Roxanne !  
-Salut Rox' ! Assieds toi ! s'empressa Antoine  
Mathieu et Roxanne s'asseyerent.  
Pendant que Mathieu discutait avec Antoine il surprit sa nouvelle amie qui regardait Antoine avec amour. Son coeur se serra. Non sa devait être son imagination.  
-Écoutez ! s'exclama t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer un jour mes vidéastes favoris, encore moins être invitée par l'un d'eux et de boire une bonne bière avec eux. Alors si c'est un rêve dite le moi. Tout de suite.  
Sa moue boudeuse charma Mathieu qui tenta de lui prendre la main. Elle s'esquiva avec un air suppliant.  
-Ce n'est pas un rêve, dit simplement Antoine, Par contre si j'étais toi je ne refuserais pas les avances de Math'.  
Elle rougit et Mathieu aussi.  
-Si tu le fait souffrir tu aura a faire avec moi..." murmura Antoine si bien que personne ne l'entendit.  
A la fin de la soirée, les numéros s'échangèrent, et je décida de ramener Roxanne là où nous nous étions rencontrés.  
"C'était super ! On se reverra hein ? dit-elle avec un air suppliant  
-Je l'espère. dis-je en souriant  
On se regardai dans les yeux... Une drôle de sensation traversa mon corps.  
 __Mais quel est ce sentiment ?...__  
-Rox' je...  
-Chhhttt..." me coupa t elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres.  
Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur ma joue et s'en alla sans rien dire.  
Je regarda le papier où était noté son numéros, et lança le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.


	2. Enfin

Pensées des perso' toujours en italique, Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet et Nyo ne m'appartiennent pas. Roxanne si.

Les jours passèrent, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Antoine et Roxanne tant j'étais occupé par "Salut les Geeks". Mais maintenant que l'épisode été publié un peu de répit n'était pas de refus.  
Je décidais alors de leur envoyer le même message :  
"Rendez vous au dernier bar à 18h ?"  
Les réponses furent positives. J'y alla à 17h30.  
Je vit par la fenêtre du bar que Antoine était entrain de discuter avec Nyo. Mon cœur se pinça et sans que je sache pourquoi je decidai d'écouter en cachette leur discussion :  
"...Je te dit qu'il ne l'aime pas ! Sinon il ne t'aurait pas invité !  
-Hmm... Il a essayé de la prendre par la main !" cracha Antoine énerve  
Je reculai ne voulant en entendre plus. De qui Antoine et Nyo discutaient t'il ? Je savais au fond de moi que j'étais le "il" mais... je ne...  
Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourna vivement et fut soulagé de voir Roxanne :  
"Je t'ai fait aussi peur ?! dit-elle en riant  
-Non...je jeta un coup d'œil au à la fenêtre du bar.  
-Ça va pas hein ? elle fronça les sourcils  
Je hochai les épaules :  
-Si, si...  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel :  
-Jte jure ! Vous les mecs... Oh ! Antoine est déjà là !?  
-Ouais...  
-Me dit pas que vous vous êtes disputés ?!  
\- Non ! Mais c'est que...  
-Aaaaah ! me coupa t'elle, Tu l'aimes ?!  
J'écarquillai les yeux. Je me sentit rougir. Mais... Non... C'est Roxanne que j'aime !  
-Non ! C'est faux !  
Pourquoi ? Elle est comme toutes les autres à ne rêver que de ça...!  
-Menteur.  
Je levai les yeux ; elle fronçait de nouveau les sourcils.  
-Je te dit que c'est faux ! C'est toi que j'aime !"  
Elle sourit. Son visage s'approcha de moi et elle m'embrassa.  
_Non...Je...Ce sentiment...Il..._  
Ses deux mains me caressèrent gentiment, m'incitant à réagir.  
...Mais... Pourquoi ? Non pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas ? Mes mains.. Tout mon corps... Il ne réagit plus..!  
Elle s'écarta de moi. Je vit dans ses yeux une légère tristesse :  
"Tu vois ?  
-Quoi ? je surprend ma voix qui tremble  
-Tu ne m'aimes pas...  
-M-mais si ! Tu m'as juste pris par surprise c'est tout !  
C'est moi ou je tente de me persuader ?  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir Mathieu Sommet ! Bon on y va ? dit elle en souriant  
-...D'accord."  
Le brouhaha et la chaleur du bar nous accueillit dès qu'on ouvrit la porte. Je cherchai Antoine et Nyo du regard quand je surpris Roxanne passer une main furtive sur sa joue les yeux brillants de larmes.  
_Mais quel est ce sentiment ?!_  
"MATHIEU ! rugit une voix que je connaissait bien  
Je sourit et me dirigeai comme d'habitude vers la voix, Rox' sur mes talons.  
-Hey ! dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée  
-Ça ne va pas Roxanne ? Antoine semblé déconcerté  
-Disons que... Je viens de me faire éconduire...  
Tandis qu'elle disait ces mots, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur son visage, Nyo écarquillait les yeux, Antoine la dévisageait en ne laissant rien paraître comme émotion, Roxanne me regardait en coin... Et moi j'étais figé. Ce.. C'était une déclaration ?!  
Nyo se jeta sur Roxanne et la prit dans ses bras ;  
-Allez ça va aller ! Je suis Nyo ! Acolyte de toujours de Math' et Toinou !  
-Snirf, Bonjour !.. Moi c'est Roxanne... Leur.. Amie ?  
Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil, que je fuyais.  
Antoine lui sourit :  
-Mais oui t'inquiètes. On peut savoir qui t'as foutu un râteau que j'aille le défoncer ?  
Roxanne le regarda avec un air interdit. Et pleura de plus belle. Ce qu'il y avait de mignon, c'est qu'elle n'émet aucun son. Juste des larmes qui coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter :  
-Je... Je ne veux pas que tu le frappe !  
-Ah et pourquoi ?  
-Antoine ! Siffla Nyo  
-Quoi ? Ce type à osé faire du mal à mon amie !  
-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! dit simplement Nyo impassible  
-Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasse de mal d'accord ? ses larmes ne coulaient plus  
-Comme tu voudras ! dit Antoine en haussant les épaules  
-Math' ? T'es tout pâle ça va ? s'inquiéta Nyo  
-'Vache ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria le yéti  
-Je... Je ne savais pas que... Je suis... Vraiment désolé..."  
Je me levai et partit en courant sous les regards interloqués de mes deux amis et des larmes incessantes de Roxanne.  
Je courrai, courrai sans m'arrêter, en criant comme un dingue. Mes larmes coulèrent à leur tour, me faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Je m'arrêtai enfin en face d'une ruelle. Je m'y engouffra et m'asseyais contre un mur.  
"Je ne savais pas... JE NE SAVAIS PAAAAAAAS !"  
Je me recroquevilla et cacha ma tête dans mes mains.  
_Mon cœur se déchire_  
-Laissez moi... Je vous en prie !  
-Allons Gamin ! Reprend toi !  
-Ouais calme toi, Gros !

-Patron ? Hippie ? Geek pourquoi ne dit tu rien ? Où es-tu ?  
-Il est en toi Gamin ! Tu souffre autant que lui. Tu as sa voix en l'instant même...  
-Ouais Gros !  
-PARTEZ !"  
Le silence se fit enfin. Enfin presque. Je n'entendais plus que mes pleurs incessants qui me nouaient la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, au dernier bar

"Quesqu'il c'est passé ?!  
-Oui Nyo a raison ! Rox' explique nous ?!  
-Tout est de ma faute ! Je l'aime tellement !... Je... IL avait l'air énervé, et je l'avais vu écouter votre conversation... Il avait l'air vraiment triste !... Je.. Je lui ai dit qu'il t'aimait Antoine... Mais il m'a contredit.. Et... Je..  
Ses pleurs reprirent et cette fois elle gémit... D'une façon déchirante...  
-Quesque tu lui as fait ?! rugit Antoine  
Nyo lui décocha un regard noir :  
-Continue Rox' on va rien te faire tu sais ! dit il de sa voix douce  
Elle hocha la tête, renifla et murmura :  
-Je, je l'ai embrassé. Mais il m'a repoussé ! Il ne m'a pas rendu mon baiser alors qu'il affirmait m'aimer !"  
Antoine se leva, regarda sauvagement Roxanne et partit en courant,dans la direction qu'avait pris son meilleur ami.

_

"An-Antoine...C'était faux ! Je te le promet...!"  
Je decidai de me lever, mais une fois debout mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids... Je frappai le sol de mes mains en le maudissant. Je devais m'en aller ! Je devais retrouver les autres... et m'excuser !  
Je devais aller parler à Antoine...  
 __Ce sentiment irréel...__  
Je levai les yeux et le vit, là devant moi sur la route regardant de droite à gauche et hurlant mon prénom à qui le voudrait entendre.  
Je cria à mon tour son nom avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, et tandis que ma tête s'écroulait sur le sol, je l'apperçut courrir vers moi.  
Je souriais. Tandis que lui me suppliait de revenir.  
"Antoine...  
-Oui ! Je vais appeler une ambulance Bro !  
-Non, Antoine je crois... Je crois que...  
-Non ! Tu ne crois rien du tout putain ! Tu vas vivre !  
-Oui mais je crois qu'elle a raison Antoine...  
-Qui ? Roxanne ?  
-Oui... Elle a raison sur toute la ligne...!  
Il attrapa ma main et la serra fortement :  
-Ne dit pas de conneries ! Dit moi plutôt où tu as mal !  
-Au cœur.. Antoine il se déchire...  
-...A cause de tes sentiments pour Roxanne ?!  
-Non... A cause de mes sentiments pour toi connard...!"  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que je m'évanouissais.

Deux jours plus tard ; Appartement de Mathieu

J'ouvris les yeux ; le plafond m'était familier. Un mal de crâne m'oppressait... Je tenta de me lever mais... Non impossible... Une voix me parvint alors :  
"...Oui... Non ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je reste chez lui ! Si il se réveille et qu'il y a personne !? Imagine le en train de se demander pourquoi il est là ou je ne sais quoi !? Quoi ? Non !... Je suis son meilleur c'est pour ça ! Et Roxanne ? Sérieusement ? Pfff ! Elle en rajoute nan ?... Non !... Oui !...  
J'écoutais impuissant. C'était Antoine. Cela me rassura.  
Enfin jusqu'à que je me souviennes. J'écarquillai les yeux... Non je n'ai pas fait ça ? Et dit ça ? Oh nooon... Mais à ces pensées un sourire heureux se peignit sur mon visage.  
-... Ouais je vais voir..."  
Je sentis que la voix se rapprochait, je me leva et regarda droit devant moi :  
" Ouais salut ! Je te rappelle pour donner des nouvelles ! Tchao Nyo ! *Bip*"  
Antoine pénétra (c'est voulu ! xD)dans la pièce en sifflotant... Il s'arrêta et fit tomber son téléphone en voyant Mathieu qui regardait par la fenêtre, un air songeur très séduisant dans les yeux...  
Antoine n'osa faire aucun bruit et hésita a prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras... Son corps le picotait partout...  
_Oh Mathieu sais tu seulement comme je t'aime ?_  
"Bonjour Antoine... la voix de Mathieu semblait lointaine.  
-Je... Oui salut ! Ce...ça va mieux ? bégayai-je  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! ET ne t'en fait pas trop pour moi. Tu peux t'en aller.  
-Tu me chasses c'est ça ?  
Mathieu leva les yeux vers moi et souriai :  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te chasser ? T'es qu'un crétin Antoine Daniel.  
Je rougit... Oui il avait raison.  
-Je t'aime Antoine. Il faut que je te le dise combien de fois ?  
Je le regarda. Il avait été sérieux alors ?!  
Il soupira.  
-Math' ! Je...j'ai compris ! Et je voulais que tu sache que...  
-Noooon... Je ne veux rien savoir."  
Et il m'embrassa langoureusement pour me faire taire. Je restai un court instant perturbé et lui rendit finalement son baiser fougueusement.  
 __Enfin...__  
Antoine me rendit mon baiser et osa même me donner un avant goût du chewing-gum qu'il mâchait en le faisant transvaser dans ma bouche avec l'aide de sa langue.  
"Mhmmm..." gémit Antoine quand je lui rendit son bonbec (je voulais pas de répétitions alors chut)  
 __Enfin...__  
Je glissa mes mains sous son t-shirt et lui me caressa la nuque...  
Tout en continuant nos baisers, je l'entrainais vers le canapé, je me détacha de lui à contrecœur ne trouvant plus mon souffle.  
Il me souria béatement en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait. Il se jeta sur moi et m'allongea tout en m'embrassant sensuellement... Je le caressais au rythme des battements de mon cœur...  
"Antoine...  
-Oui ?  
-Je... Je t'ai...  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée :  
-Antoine ?! Tu répond plus au télépho...ne...  
Nyo nous dévisageait a tour de rôle. Je repoussa Antoine et me leva gêné. Mon meilleur ami fit de même et se planta à mes côtés.  
Le nouvel arrivant éclata soudain de rire :  
-Alalah j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Vous deux... Z'êtes de sacrés numéros.  
-Oui heu désolé mais je crois que mon tél s'est cassé...  
-Je ne venais pas pour ça.  
Il nous regarda d'un air désolé... Enfin surtout moi. Il se dégagea pour laisser place à une Roxanne, yeux brillants de larmes.  
Je détourna aussitôt le regard.  
-Math...Mathieu... Je suis si heureuse pour toi...!  
-Tait toi...murmurais-je  
-N-non ! Je t'aime... Et je ferais tout pour que tu m'aimes en retour !  
Antoine l'observa incrédule, Nyo ouvrit grand la bouche, et moi ? Je ne sais plus. Ce que je sais c'est que...  
Roxanne fonça sur moi et me vola mes lèvres.  
 __Que ? Quoi ?!__


	3. Happy End

**Chalut ! Alors je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Mais comme je suis de la Zone C, je préférais me reposer que de tuer mes doigts sur un clavier... xD Donc je suis partie en Suisse. J'étais toujours présente sur les réseaux sociaux comme certains ont put le remarquer. Bref. Au moins là bas, au pays du chocolat, j'ai put avancer tranquillement cette fic', décider de publier une autre qui est déjà finie mais que j'ai eu la flemme de publier, et ! Je te remercie Eava ! J'ai hâte que ce projet aboutisse ! ;)**  
 **Bon, je te laisse pauvre lecteur, a ce chapitre que tu a tant attendu ! /!\ ATTENTION LEMON (nul parce que c'est la première fois que j'en fait) /!\**

Antoine fou de rage empoigna Roxanne par le col et l'envoya valser contre un mur en l'insultant de tout ce qu'il pouvait. Je réfléchit un court instant à ce que je devais faire. Une seule idée me venait en tête : fuir. Fuir une nouvelle fois. Peut être est-ce dans ma nature ? Non. Se ne sera pas une fuite... Il faut juste que je réfléchisse. Pardon Antoine... Pardon Roxanne...  
J'enfilai ma veste, mon chapeau, attrapais les clés de voiture (je sais pas si il sait conduire :/ alors disons que oui), et je regardai en arrière : Nyo s'était précipité entre les deux rivaux et tentait de les calmer en leur disant des trucs que mon cerveau ne parvenait pas à écouter.  
J'ouvris la porte. Je sortit de mon appartement, et la fit claquer avec hargne derrière moi.

Je sursautai ; le bruit de la porte qui claquait m'avait ramené à la dure réalité. Je lâchai Roxanne en la fusillant du regard. Soudain, une horrible pensée effleura toutes les autres : et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si Mathieu aimait Roxanne ? Dans ce cas là il devait me haïr. Je me tournai vers lui dans le but de déchiffrer ses deux océans azurs, mais... Il n'était plus là.  
Je chercha partout dans l'appartement un signe de vie de sa part...  
"Antoine... Il est partit en claquant la porte. Arrête de chercher comme ça...  
Je me tournai vers Nyo surpris. Comment en est-il aussi sûr ?! Il ne sais rien ! Rien !  
-Ah oui ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr pourtant ! rétorquai-je  
Il me désigna le porte-manteau vide, le crochet à clé vide, et l'emplacement du chapeau fétiche de Mathieu plus vide que tout les autres...:  
-Tu me crois maintenant ? Je l'ai vu partir ! Il regardait vers nous d'un air embrouillé !... Il ne semblait plus rien comprendre ! Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir fuit, si c'est à ça que tu penses Antoine. Je pense qu'il a voulut se réfugier ailleurs, avec ses personnalités !"  
Je le regardai sidéré. Non... Encore ? Mathieu... Moi qui pensais que tu n'aurais pas à réfléchir !  
Et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais en bas de l'immeuble de Mathieu, fixant l'emplacement de parking, vide lui aussi.  
Je sortit du quartier de mon meilleur ami, courant et criant son nom. Cette scène m'en rappelai une autre, qui me semblait à des années lumières, et pourtant n'était pas si loin que ça.  
Soudain telle une promesse, la voiture de Mathieu apparut (enfin il l'a voit garée quoi) devant moi, le capot encore chaud. Les phares s'éteignaient faiblement.  
Mon espoir de le retrouver monta en flèche ! Je regardai partout autour de moi, quand une odeur familière me chatouilla les narines : café, tabac, sueur. Cette odeur qui faisait chavirer mon cœur, tel une fan de Justin qui le voit en photo... Je la suivit alors (oui sa fait chien mais bon :'/) et mon cœur s'arrêta. Pourquoi (PARCEQUE LE JAPON [putain arrête avec ça...]) fallait-il qu'il soit toujours dans des positions sexy ?  
Il était là, appuyé contre une barrière, les yeux fixant comme tout à l'heure droit devant lui : cet à dire la Seine coulant dans son lit avec un doux bruit. N'importe qui lui aurait sauté dessus avec des pensées malsaines, si il n'y avait pas ce charisme époustouflant s'émanant de lui. J'en aurais presque reculer.  
"Re-bonjour Antoine... Sa voix était rauque.  
-Oui... Heuu sa va ? Je veux dire... Tu heumm... Quesqu'il c'est passé ? Pour que tu partes je veux dire !? je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles je savais pourquoi en plus...  
-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de répondre... *il soupira* Le problème c'est que je me mets à avoir pitié d'elle et de son amour impossible. Je n'aurais jamais dut l'embarquer là dedans...  
-..Là dedans où ? Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas tout !...  
-Je voulais juste attirer ton attention..." sa voix n'était plus qu'un doux murmure.  
Il se tourna vers moi. Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, l'écrasa contre la barrière et la jeta dans la Seine (POLLUTION). Il s'approcha de moi, m'empoigna par le col et alors que j'allais me débattre, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. Fougueusement. Il me plaqua contre un mur, intensifiant le baiser, et par la même occasion, mon désir...

Je franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et avec ma langue, invitai la sienne dans un tango enflammé buccal. Je m'écartai de lui en plongeant mes deux yeux azurs dans ses deux yeux chocolats.  
Je le pris par la main et l'amena à ma voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de marbre. Au bout d'un moment il me posa la question. La seule que je voulais bien entendre dans cette fichue soirée :  
"On va où ?  
-Là où on pourra finir ce qu'on à commencés."  
Il se crispa. Il savait qu'il ne fallait rien dire. Nous avions dépassé mon immeuble depuis longtemps.  
Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Sa petite et fière maison. Il me regarda avec malice, et sortit de la voiture. Je le suivit.  
Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant, et alluma les lumières. Je pénétra (voulu) à l'intérieur. Je l'embrassai encore et encore, même en montant à l'étage. Je le poussai sur le lit tout en l'embrassant (et oui Mathichou adore les bisous xD).

 **/!\LEMON/!\**

Je lui retirai son t-shirt, et le lécha sur chaque portion de peau. Je le mordillai dans le cou au rythme de ses gémissements. Je grimpai a ses lèvres, les dévorant avec avidité. Je retournai a son cou, pour y imprimer un suçon.  
Il retira mon haut délicatement tout en m'embrassant avec passion. Il me caressa la peau, me provoquant ainsi milles décharges électriques. Je lui défit sa braguette, et baissa son pantalon. Il gémit en me suppliant d'enlever le dernier morceau de tissus. J'obéissais, découvrant ainsi, toute son intimité. Je caressa sa verge gentiment... Et ne résistant plus à la tentation, la pris en bouche, la léchai sentant ainsi les moindre détails, l'enfonçant de plus en plus dans ma bouche, jusqu'à ma gorge. Je regardai Antoine un court instant : il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, et empoignait les draps. Ses cris et gémissement me firent déduire qu'il allait jouir. J'abandonna alors la partie de plaisir que j'avais commencé, pour remonter à sa bouche, tandis qu'il répandait sa semence sur mon ventre.  
Je lui susurra de m'ôter mon pantalon, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. Il se pressa alors contre moi, augmentant mon érection. Il la caressa et enleva brusquement mon boxer.  
Il s'approcha de mon sexe et le lécha, me faisant découvrir milles sensations inconnues... J'empoignai ses cheveux en criant son nom... Sa langue sur ma verge tourbillonnait de passion, m'incitant à jouir... Le liquide partit plus vite que je ne pensais, dans la bouche d'Antoine. Il l'avala promptement.  
Mon désir au plus haut, je le poussai en arrière, et écarta ses jambes. Son regard fut tout d'un coup remplit de peur.  
"Antoine... Détends toi..."  
Il hocha la tête. Je lui souriais, et le pénétra. Il cria de douleur. Je continuai priant pour qu'il ressente le même désir et un orgasme aussi grand que les miens. Je fit des vas et viens plus rapides, donnant des coups de rein plus fréquent, tandis que son gémissement devenait une supplication de ne pas arrêter. Je m'écartai de lui vivement et rependit ma semence sur son ventre. Je la léchai et retournai a ses jolies lèvres.

 **/!\ FIN LEMON /!\**

Je me réveillai et ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond que je fixais chaque matin. Je me tourna vers Mathieu qui avait encore une fois disparu.  
"PUTAIN ! FICHU RÊVE DE MERDE ! m'écriai-je  
-Hmm ? Ça à pas l'air d'aller Toinou ?  
Mathieu rentra dans la pièce un plateau de petit déjeuner en main, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Heuu... Si si ça va très bien ! Merci pour le petit déj' !...  
Il me regarda sans rien dire... Et enfin mit fin au silence :  
-C'est pas pour toi connard.  
-Ah bon et c'est pour qui ?  
Il me tira la langue, et s'installa dans le lit. Il mordit dans un croissant et m'en tendit un :  
-Très bon. marmonna-t'il  
-Math' ?  
-Hmmoui ?  
-Est ce que sa veut dire que... Qu'on est en couple ?  
Je le fixais. Plein d'espoir.  
-Nan. Sa veut dire que t'es mon plan cul.  
Je fixa mon croissant, honteux et gêné. Il éclata de rire :  
-Mais je blague ! Évidemment !  
-Ah ! OK ! Ben c'est super alors !  
-Ouais.  
Il mordit dans son croissant. Et pourtant il n'avait l'air convaincu de rien.  
-Je crois que c'est toi qui ne va pas bien...  
sais. C'est parce que je m'étais promis de faire quelque chose et j'ai oublié de le faire.  
Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa :  
-Je t'aime Antoine Daniel.  
Il se leva et contourna le lit pour s'agenouiller à mes côtés :  
-Heuuu ! Math' ?!  
-Bouffon ! Veut tu être mon petit ami ?  
-Oui... Sa fait un peu demande en mariage nan ?  
-Ouais. Mais c'était pour calmer tes hormones ! Bon je dois y aller... On dit rien hein ?  
-Hein ?  
-Aux fans etc...  
-Ah oui bien sur !"  
Il me vola un baiser et s'en alla. Me laissant avec mon sourire béat.  
 __Mathieu... Tu es à moi tout seul...__

Une dure réalité me fit face : tout ça c'est grâce à Elle. A ma rivale. Grâce à cette cascade de feu.

"Allô ? Oui... Heu c'est Mathieu... Roxanne je voulais te remercier, et m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dut jouer avec toi comme ça. Mais j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Je n'aurais jamais dut ! Écoute, c'est Antoine que j'aime. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Et je voulais te dire que tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Je voudrais te dire une dernière fois que...  
Je t'ai aimé. Et que... Il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime. Et je crois que tu l'aime aussi. Je t'en pris parle à Nyo. ***Bip***


End file.
